


Just the two of us.

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only Crewmate, White. And the Imposter, Black. Are the only ones left.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Just the two of us.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fanfic, ever. so please give me advice on how to improve,,, thank you

As the words "Cyan was not an Imposter." displayed on the monitor screen, terror flushed over White's face. 

They started to hyperventilate as they turned to face Black, who was smiling calmly. 

As Black walked towards White, the Crewmate started streaming tears down their face. 

"I-I don't want to die.." Terror in their eyes, "I don't want to die!". Black offered a comforting smile, embracing them, "It's ok, shh." 

But, it all has to end somehow. 

As Black stabbed White, all color drained from their face as they fell to the ground. Bleeding to death.


End file.
